vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost World
Summary SPIRITS AT THE NIGHT OF ILLUMINATION — As Mystic Falls prepares to celebrate The Illumination Night the town is invaded by spirits of the dead. After a particularly violent encounter with an angry spirit, Damon asks Bonnie to find the reason behind the ghosts’ surprising power. Elena convinces Jeremy to use his connection to the other side to help her find a new way to reach Stefan, leading Jeremy to a terrible choice. He has to loose Anna to bring the ghost back. Meanwhile, Lexi and Elena are trying to bring back old Stefan. Bonnie has to suffer the consequences of her bringing back Jeremy. She's opened the veil and a witch on the other side has taken advantage of this, and has let all the ghosts out, including the vengeful tomb vampires. Finally, Alaric discovers a long-hidden clue to the past. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Joseph Morgan as Klaus (credit only) Recurring Cast * Malese Jow as Anna * Kelly Hu as Pearl * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood * Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson * Stephen Martines as Frederick * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett Co-Cast *Frank Brennan as Tobias Fell Quotes Damon (as an apology to both Mason and Alaric): "I do a lot of things I don't have to do." ---- Damon (to Caroline and Bonnie): “''Greetings Blondie, Witchie. I think you got your woodoo wires all crossed when you got rid of Vicki Donovan.” ---- '''Damon (to Bonnie):' "When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." ---- Jeremy (talking about Lexi): '"''I don't even know if she's on the other side." '''Elena: "Is that what it's called?" Jeremy: "That's what Anna calls it, it's not like there's an official brochure, or anything." ---- Lexi: '(to Stefan) "''You know you say that evey time? I don't want your help, I don't want to get better, leave me alone." ---- 'Grams: '"Witches talk. Even on the other side." ---- '''Bonnie: “''What do you want me to say, Caroline? I went against the balance of nature when I brought Jeremy back to life and now I’m paying the consequences''.” Caroline: “''I want you to say you’re not okay with it''.” Bonnie: “''I’m a thousand times not okay with it. I just don’t know what to do about it''.” ---- Stefan (looking at his journal): “''Oh, wow. All these words. I forgot how much I used to care''.” ---- Anna: (To Jeremy) “''I’m only here because you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you. Send me away Jeremy. It’s that easy.” ---- '''Stefan: '“''I will rip you apart Lexi!” '''Lexi:' “''You can’t. I’m already dead.” ---- '''Damon:' “''Which way?” '''Mason:' “''I don’t know. Flip a coin.” '''Damon:' “''Aren’t you supposed to be all knowing?” '''Mason:' “''I’m a ghost. Not God.” ---- '''Mason:' “''I don’t need revenge Damon. I need redemption.” ---- '''Jeremy (about Anna):' "I can touch her, Elena. I can kiss her again. And I know it's wrong, and I know that I shouldn't feel this way, but I do. I love her. I've always loved her." ---- Bonnie (to Jeremy): “''Matt let go of his sister before you let go of Anna. His sister, Jeremy! You know what you owe me? The respect of not making me listen to you explain yourself.” Soundtrack Videos thumb|274px|left|Ghost World - Preview - United States thumb|right|279px|Ghost World - Preview - Canada thumb|277px|left|Webclip - Ghost World Gallery OM3 (4).jpg OM3 (5).jpg OM3 (6).jpg OM3 (7).jpg OM3 (8).jpg Lexibts6,7.jpg Frederickbts6,7.jpg Masonbts6,7.jpg 127104--48443877-400-u6da6b.jpg 127104--48443878-400-u153fc.jpg 127104--48443881-400-ue38a9.jpg 127104--48443882-400-u43e9b.jpg 127104--48443889-400-udce34.jpg 127104--48443893-400-u701f5.jpg vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h46m42s212.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m25s53.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h49m47s10.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h52m39s196.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-17h57m48s219.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m28s24.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h00m08s82.png|anna and pearl vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h30m37s193.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m00s165.png vlcsnap-2011-10-29-18h31m12s29.png Trivia *Antagonists: The Original Witch, Ghost *Tyler and Klaus don't appear in this episode. '''Continuity' *Lexi was last seen in Season 2's The Dinner Party via a flashback. *Frederick was last seen in Let the Right One In. He was killed by Stefan. *Pearl was last seen in Blood Brothers. She was killed by John Gilbert. *Sheila Bennett was last seen in Season 1's Fool Me Once. She died from the spell exertion. *Carol Lockwood was last seen in Disturbing Behavior. *Mason tortures Damon the same way in'' Plan B. This time, it was shown off-screen. *Bonnie and Grams both mentioned "''the consequences" of bringing Jeremy back to life, which happened in As I Lay Dying. * The order in which ghosts who appeared were: Sheila Bennett (Grams), Anna, Lexi, Mason Lockwood, Frederick, tomb vampires and lastly Pearl.The order of disappearing is: Frederick and the tomb vampires,Mason,Lexi,Anna and Pearl,Grams. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes featuring Anna Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anna